


Together Once More

by Blackened_Raven



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OOC Laura Hollis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Matska Belmonde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackened_Raven/pseuds/Blackened_Raven
Summary: What if...Carmilla went missing once Laura collapsed?... What if Inanna had given Laura a gift ?...and what if that gift...forced Laura to adapt?...and in a world where superheroes were no longer a thing of fiction and were becoming a stable of society...will she find herself again and Carmilla?...or has she lost herself to the gift that Innana gave her with Carmilla gone?
Relationships: Class 1-A/Midoriya Izuku, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 2





	Together Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This little thing popped into my head one morning and hasn't left me alone since and hopefully now it's posted I can FINALLY work on other things.  
> For anyone asking about my Descendants work I PROMISE, I'm working on it, it's just been really hard and my muse is unwilling to co-operate with that story so hopefully, now that I've dangled this little thing in front of its nose I can FINALLY attract it back to Core Four and Auradon.  
> Now a bit of a warning this story is gonna have Laura be really really OOC as the idea that played in my mind was: how much would Laura change without Carmilla and with no idea if she was even alive or not how long would she stay true to herself with so much time passing?  
> Please please take this with a pinch of salt and enjoy the story!

It was a free day for the first-year hero course students, with Vlad being called in to help the police with a murder investigation while Aizawa was out of action due to a brutal case of pneumonia.

Normally, due to the number of staff on hand, that wouldn’t have been a problem however a storm that had been forecast to hit next week, hit sooner than expected and overloaded the generators that powered most of the machinery and electronics in the gyms, rendering them unusable.

Present Mic and Midnight, who were supervising Class 1A and 1B respectively, decided that instead of keeping the students in their classrooms in their uniforms, they’d all head to their dorms, change and then work on their studies in the shared communal hall.

The hall was a large space designed for studying but also as a quiet hangout. The hall was split into three sections, one section was a small but well-stocked library ranging from fiction to non-fiction, both for leisure reading and school purposes, with all the books being kept in walnut bookshelves.

The second section was next to the library and was split in half again with one side being set up as a computer lab while the other was a small kitchenette with a door leading to a half bathroom.

The kitchenette was simple in design: small brown cupboards that held snacks, plates, mugs, and glasses with matching drawers that held the cutlery, a marbled brown countertop with a small microwave with an electric kettle next to it, and a stainless steel sink with a matching fridge.

The bathroom had a black and white tiled floor with a white toilet and matching marbled sink.

The third section was the largest and was the sitting area.

One side of the area was set up with sofas, armchairs, and beanbags with more bookshelves set against the wall, flanking a wood-burning fireplace. The other had desks and chairs making it an excellent study/work area for hobbies. The sofas and armchairs were all dark red with the beanbags being a dark blue to match. The whole room had cream-coloured walls with a dark brown almost reddish trim while the floor by the sitting area was covered with a thick luxurious carpet that was dyed a simple brown to match the hardwood floor of the kitchenette, library, and computer lab plus the ceiling.

When Nezu was designing the plans for the dorms, he kept in mind the best possible location for each course and their year. Given the general education and management courses mainly spent most of their time in the main building, their dorms were built close by.

The support students, on the other hand, split their time between their workshops, and the main building so their dorms were built somewhere in between the two places. The hero dorms were built for easy access to any of the training areas and the main building.

Though when designing the dorm for the first-year hero course students, he had them build it to house BOTH class 1A and 1B, which caused an uproar for some members of both classes but were told sternly by Aizawa to suck up and deal with it and were warned that if ANY attempts at sabotaging each other’s rooms in a harmful way would be VERY detrimental to their health.

So, with a few grumbles and glares directed at the few members in both classes that disliked the idea of sharing a dorm but luckily Nezu made two separate towers to house both classes with Class A in one tower and B in the other and the genders were split with the girls being housed on the top floors and boys on the lower ones and a living room/kitchen in between the two zones.

Though the plus to Nezu’s plan as he placed the study hall that connected the two towers, that pretty much became everyone’s favourite room in the whole building.

At first, when everyone congregated together, they have split Class A for themselves and B for themselves, until Izuku’s adopted sister got fed up with all of Monoma’s snide remarks and promptly kicked his ass around the dorms and the main school building without so much as getting a scratch on her before dragging him back to the dorm and shoving him back into his seat with a scoff.

She then turned towards his classmates and in a very low and dark voice said “Either keep him on a short fucking leash or keep . him . away . from . me” before turning away, taking her book from her brother, put her headphones back on and curled up against him and started reading once more.

That had somewhat broken the ice as when his sister was somewhere else while everyone was in the hall, Izuku came over and apologized for his sister’s actions which were waved aside as everyone in 1B believed that Monoma was out of line and had been warned that if he pulled something like that again, that he’d be complained about and the results would not be pretty.

Soon after that however the classes soon got along well and once Monoma got the stick out of his ass, he became rather close with Izuku and a few others in the class.

Now back to the room: the main reason why they all loved it so much was not only due to the atmosphere it gave them as they worked or relaxed, but they loved it because of the view…

Nezu had placed their dorm building so that the back of the dorm faced the lake and the forest that some of the students had either water-based and/or nature-based quirks. The designers for the room designed the windows to be wide and open to let any ambient light flow into the room, with the ledges and frame being made from a dark wood that matched the wood of the bookshelves and desks.

At the moment, they were all gazing at one of the windows specifically in worry, where Izu’s sister was staring out of the window, pale, worn, and drawn as she sat on the ledge, knees pulled to her chest.

There had been a miscalculation and one of the ledges had been made longer than intended. They were originally going to trim it down when Izuku’s sister appeared in Nezu’s office looked at him and simply said “Leave it be Nezu I’ll make use of it” and the principal looked back and replied cheerfully “Very well then Ms Karnstein”

The next thing the others knew, she had placed a blanket, a yellow pillow, and a few throws making a comfy window seat that doubled as her reading nook. If she wasn’t in her room, the class, or training, she was there and none of them could blame her, the spot looked incredibly comfy especially with how often she ended up sleeping there causing Izuku to pick her up and carry her to her bed.  
At the moment though she was wasn’t the confident, sarcastic, and powerful classmate they were used to…she was a woman who was far older than she looked and had seen far too much. There was an emptiness in her eyes that scared them all, though Izuku looked to be accustomed to seeing her sister in such a way, the sadness and worry told them all he hated seeing her like this.

Mina whispered to him being mindful of his sister “Is there anything we can do?” He thought briefly before sighing and shaking his head responding “No…no there’s nothing that can be done…not when she’s like this”.

He gazed at his sister sadly, wishing he could help her get better or at least to the point where she no longer looked so…broken.

He examined her closely, eyes and mind keen from years of analyzing Quirks racing with the information intake as he examined his sister...and was not happy at what he saw.

Her brown hair, short and curly like his own, with streaks of purple and blue, was matted to her skull as though she'd woken up in a cold sweat, her skin was pale and pulled around the bones of her face making her appear gaunt and skeletal though the light that shone on her face as the lightning flashed across the sky made her appear more angelic and ethereal. She had curled up so her legs were pulled to her chest, resting her chin on her knee giving her a more childlike appearance if it weren't for her gaze...blue eyes that were shattered like glass making them appear dull, emotionless and hollow.

She wore ripped black jeans, a black tank top that displayed the phases of the moon and on top, she wore a red and black flannel jacket, with black boots on her feet...

If it weren't for her eyes, he would have said she was the most beautiful girl in the world...he itched to draw her if it weren't for the fact that her brokeness was a reason why she appeared beautiful...he held back the snort as he thought remembering the words she said to him a long time ago 'Broken people recognise each other not only by the way we walk, or the way we talk...but by the look in our eyes...and as the eyes are the gateway to the soul that is when you witness the beauty in someone's broken remains'

He never mentioned her name, did he?

Her name was Emanari Karnstein…but her real name was Laura Hollis. That’s right… _that_ Laura Hollis…from the Voice of Silas web series often considered being a work of fiction...Except it _wasn’t_ a web series...nor was it a work of fiction... it was very very much real…and she'd know...she'd lived it...and she'd been living for a very very long time since that day...

The day she lost her reason for living...the day she lost the woman she loved...since she last saw Carmilla...

Since she was last whole.


End file.
